warriors_aminofandomcom-20200214-history
All Official Tags
'A' AnswerQC To get the attention of a QuestionClan member who can answer any queries you may have regarding the amino, or help you with a certain task that you are confused about. AlterClanAssignment(number) Used by AlterClan members on their assignment posts. AlterclanDrabbles Used by AlterClan members on their 'drabble' posts. AnCBiweekly Used by Ancestryclan members on their biweekly assignment posts. AniCQuality '''and '''AniCMaps Used by AnimationClan members on their assignments. ACQ Used by ArtClan members 'B' 'C' CCArtReview '''or '''CCWritingReview To get the attention of a CritiqueClan member who can review your work and help you improve your skills/give you advice on how to get better at a certain hobby or interest. Anyone can use this tag. CuratorReview To get the attention of a Leader or Curator who can feature or nominate your post. Anyone can use this tag. 'D' DbCWarrWeekly(number) Used by DebateClan warriors on their weekly assignment posts. DbCAppWeekly(number) Used by DebateClan apprentices on their weekly assignment posts. DcCWeekly(number) Used by DeceasedClan members on their weekly assignment posts. 'E' 'F' FCReview Boosts your chance of a FeatureClan member tagging your posts. Anyone can use this tag. 'G' GeoClanProjects Used by GeoClan members on their assignments. GCR Stands for 'GrammarClan Review' - it is not used anymore. 'H' 'I' 'J' 'K' 'L' LCA / LCB / LCH / LCE / LCG / LCECO Used by LoreClan members on their assignment posts. 'M' MusicClanProjects '''or MCSongs''' 'N' NewbieHour Used by 'O' 'P' PRCP Stands for 'PromptClan Posts' - used by PromptClan members on their clan-related posts. PMCHelp The tag used by PromptClan members on their wikis and community posts. PRCHelp To get the attention of a PromptClan member who can give you Warriors-related ideas for writing or art. PuzClanWeekly The tags used by PuzzleClan members on their weekly posts. 'Q' QuestionClanPost 'R' ReverseMR(Number) RSHelp To get the attention of a RIST member who can reverse search an image to find its original artist. You would use this if your post includes art or photography by someone else, and you don't know what to credit them with. Anyone can use this tag. RPReview Boosts your chance of getting tagged on a roleplay-related post. Anyone can use this tag. RPQuality Functions the same as a WAQuality, but for roleplay posts instead. 'S' SmallArtist(s)/SmallWriter(s) While this is not an official tag, it is used by most of the community to gain more of a following. 'T' 'U' 'V' 'W' WAQuality Boosts your chance of getting a feature. Getting a WAQuality is frequently described as being 'tagged'. You can only use this tag if a FeatureClan member has specifically allowed you to. WarriorCatShorts Used by DramaClan members on their assignment posts. 'X' 'Y' 'Z' 'All of these are not to be used by the community.' WACommunityPosts Used for most posts that affect or concern the community. This tag is used by Leaders and Curators. WotW Warrior of the Week tag. WotM Writer of the Month tag. AotM Artist of the Month tag. PuzClanMasterpost The PuzzleClan Leadership Team use this on special masterposts that are made every two weeks. These masterposts feature every puzzle made by PuzzleClan members throughout the past fourteen days. WCAGathering(number) Used by the GatherClan Leadership Team on community-based Gathering posts. Category:Important Posts